It is beneficial to provide structures for maintenance personnel to efficiently and safely access the upper portions of an aircraft. Some rotorcrafts include cowlings configured to act as a protective fairing around equipment, such as propulsion related components, auxiliary power units (APU) and environmental control units (ECU). A cowling may include an air intake or air inlet structure to provide an aerodynamic flow path from the exterior of the cowling to the engine inlet.